fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tattoos
Fable III opinion help? ok i dont know what do. i pre ordered my game from EB games so il get reavers sword and that tattoo that shows your allignment. i want to make a good role play and i dont want to put it on at the start because i want to start off like a weak prince. any ideas when i could put it on so it would be an epic role play. i was personally thinking i would put it on around the time of my coronation to being king. --AwesomeGordo 11:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Tattoo Descriptions I added the descriptions for the first seven tattoos in the Lost Chapters table. I will finish later if no one has any objections as to how I did it (I suck at formatting). I wanted to note that I believe the "Balverine Tattoo" (back tattoo) is exclusive to the Xbox version of TLC, but I wasn't sure how to indicate that, so I just added "comma Xbox" after TLC. Any opinions? TheIndifferentist (Talk) 22:52, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Looks good to me! If that tattoo is indeed only on Xbox, then the way you've done that is a good plan. :As you go through the articles, can you check that this page has all the rest of the information that's there? (That's value, attributes, and image if there is one.) If so, you could add |consolidated=TheIndifferentist to the template at the top, and that page can get bumped to the next stage of the Consolidation Project. :I'll update the table style of the lower tables while you're doing that as well, so they're ready for the same. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:04, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Just added some more, but it logged me out for some reason. Anyway, a few minor notes: ::1. Everything I have says the Fire Monkey Tattoo should have +50 attr. and align., not 51. I'll check facts. ::2. Firis Head: I changed the description from "from the realm" to "from his realm." That's what it says in TLC Xbox. ::3. Furite Flame Back Tattoo: Very few mentions of a back tattoo version, but I seem to remember it in TLC Xbox. ::4. Why does the table alphabetically sort the Furite Swirl tattoos before the Furite Stripe tattoo? ::5. Gryphonite: Another tattoo that may be Xbox-exclusive. TLC PC guides don't mention it. ::No need to reply to this unless someone has answers. I'll add the rest soon. TheIndifferentist (Talk) 00:27, January 25, 2014 (UTC) The Furite Stripe was located after the Swirl in the text. I put it where it belongs. If you don't mind, I will get most of the descriptions for Fable II.-Garry Damrau(talk) 05:28, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :My bad, Garry. I had the F2 descriptions ready to go and added them before I saw this. Sorry. I wanted to note that there may still be a few minor variations in tat stats between Fable, TLC, and TLC Xbox, but I don't have access to TLC PC anymore. Plus, Fable Anniversary might change them again. But the descriptions are done. Also, certain F2 tats have different modifiers, like "good", "evil", and "aggressiveness"; do these need to be noted? -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 22:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Oops, forgot one thing. Enodoc, at the top you mentioned images? Is that something you want done for tattoos? If so, FMI, where would they fit in the table? Thanks. -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 22:14, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I was thinking about converting the "Poshness" column into an "Additional Attributes" column. Since none of the designs have more than one additional attribute we could just add the attribute there. For example "10.0% Evil", 5.0% Good, 2.5% Poshness, etc. This way we wouldn't need to add any columns and the table would still cover all attributes.-Garry Damrau(talk) 01:39, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I concur to converting "Posh." to "Add." That way it'll be like Hairstyles, and we can indeed list "good", "evil", "aggressiveness" etc in there without needing extra columns. :::If there are any images to move, they can go in Gallery sections like at Hairstyles. I don't think we could fit images in the tables as well :P :::We can go into more discussion about how we want to handle images for Hairstyles, Tattoos etc in the long-run over at Project:Consolidation Project at a later time if necessary. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Imagery Um...not to mess with the way you guys do things, but should we add images for the individual tattoos and tattoo sets? Rui Usagi (talk) 08:08, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I'm thinking no. Getting good images of all the tattoos would be more work than it's worth. Since the user sees them in their own game, I doubt if anyone would come here to see what they look like. But, if you want to, you could add a gallery of photos to the page.-Garry Damrau(talk) 08:52, February 19, 2014 (UTC)